Blind Justice ~Torn souls, Hurt Faiths~ (PV)
Blind Justice ~Torn souls, Hurt Faiths~ is the second PV of the story to be released. The video depict the characters, Lucas and Claus, and snippets of Chapter III. The song is composed by Shigesato, the lyrics is both by Koshuka and Maiko Horisawa who is also the vocalist for this song. The VJ is MAYA. Its first music appearance was in Beatmania IIDX 14 Gold. Events We see how Lucas and Claus are born, and how they're growing up; until 12 years old. Both Paula and Ana are seen praying, while different pictures flash. We first see sunflowers, and a cage, which depicts a picture of Hinawa. The next scene depicts Lucas closing his eyes, which might mean she is showing her sadness. There is also a portrait of his family - With the exception of his dog Boney and his grandfather Alec. Then, he is seen raising one of the Seven Needles to the Starmen, presumably fighting them. Kumatora, Duster and Boney are all standing behind Lucas, watching him. The next scene moves to Claus, who is, carrying his mask on his right arm, raising a weapon that he never actually uses in the story, and is presumably fighting Lucas' army. The next scene depicts Claus making the same expression as Lucas', though his eye animation is opposite to Lucas'; While Lucas closes his eyes, Claus opens his eyes. His portrait is Porky instead of his family. We see Claus again, in the form of the Masked Man, who is running to Lucas to fight him. 4 pictures are shown while Claus is running. After this, Claus finally finds Lucas, and the two are about to fight each other. The twins are now seen "spinning" around a black background and a blue flashlight, which is turning red. A quick scene appears of the twins holding their hands, with some words. The twins' eyes then collide, which reveals Ness and Ninten, both smiling, and after this, it returns to Lucas and Claus, with more scenes appearing quickly, while both Lucas' and Claus' eyes are turning from teal to red. Lucas is seen again, and looking at the video of Ness and his friends' adventures on the Theater. Kumatora, and Duster are standing beside Lucas, watching the video together. When Ness looks at Lucas, Lucas is either curious or surprised. The next scene switches to Porky laughing, while Lucas and his friends are about to fight him, though Lucas disappears and Ness appears instead. The twins are then holding hands, and a quick scene appears of them fighting, then Claus runs away, leaving Lucas all alone. Lucas cries, and Claus drops a sunflower in front of one of the Seven Needles. Lucas and Claus both are seen to be crying. The two then vanish. The next scene depict a full portrait about the twins' past. After all this, Claus, who is very full of hatred, strikes his sword to Lucas, a portrait of Lucas crying appear quickly. The last image shows the twins fighting with their own army; Lucas with Flint, Boney, Duster, and Kumatora, and Claus with Fassad. The video ends with the title card, and at the same time, the background turns red. Trivia * While the video does depict snippets of the events concerning Claus and Lucas and the Blind Justice arc, some information within the video can be regard as incorrect or outdated since Shigesato had yet to properly format the series itself during that time. Category:Media